1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food composition based on an edible flour, prevalently from cereals, to which substances of vegetable origin containing various active ingredients are added and which is mainly intended to exert an action of stabilizing the cholesterol and triglyceride levels in the human body.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art